memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Identity Crisis/Chapter 5
In the Arrowcave Felicity is still repairing the systems that AMU Typhuss damaged while fighting Will, while Oliver is training Will in combating AMU Typhuss while the team watches. You need to be able to guess your opponent's next move and block it Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Right, right guess my opponent's moves and block it Will says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. That's right, you will get it Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Wow Will says as he looks at Oliver. Felicity looks up at them as Oliver looks at Will. Hey guys, I fixed the systems that were damaged Felicity says as she looks at Oliver and Will. They walk over to the center as Oliver looks at Felicity. Can you find Grand Admiral Halliwell, can you also locate Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at her husband. No not yet I've been tracing the Asgard beaming technology to something in this area Felicity says as she looks at them. Will paces about worried about his uncle, wife and daughter. Oliver looks at Will. We will find them, right now Typhuss is going to make his escape Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Assuming the force field isn't Dominion design Will says as he looks at them. Oliver looks at him. I have read that Dominion force fields are lethal, but I'm sure Typhuss can find a way to disrupt the force field and escape Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I hope that he can Will says as he looks Oliver. He will, Typhuss has survived all of the enemies this team has fought, Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk and Adrian Chase, Typhuss is a survivor Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will looks at the destroyed display cases. How does this team always beat the odds when things go bad Will says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at Will. Hope, we look toward our teammates for hope and we always beat the odds even when things get bad Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him and sighs. In the cell Thea is working on the device. How is it coming, Thea Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. I'm still working on it Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will let you get back to work Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him while she's working on the device. He looks like you and sounds like you Thea says as she's working on the device. Typhuss who is watching for anyone coming by looks at her. Yeah he does, but Admiral Halliwell doesn't act like me if the team can figure it out so can Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. And if she can't? Thea asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Then I will have to tell her the truth Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Meanwhile Kira is pacing about as the door to the apartment open and she hugs AMU Typhuss. I heard the news report I can't believe that Oliver and the others would turn on you like that Kira says as she looks at him. AMU Typhuss looks at her while holding his shoulder that's bleeding from getting shot by an arrow.